


My Robin

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Emotional Manipulation, First Time, Forgiveness, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, Jason Todd Is Arkham Knight, Jaytim - Freeform, M/M, NSFW, Smut, Tim Drake is Robin, Underage - Freeform, i don't know what to tag, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 09:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17118671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Tim knows something dangerous about the Arkham Knight. Telling Bruce just doesn’t seem like an option anymore.JayTim Secret Santa Exchange for fatcatsarecats on Tumblr.





	My Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I was commissioned to do a second part of this. [Click here for part two.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19751743)
> 
>  
> 
> [This fic has been translated into Russian!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7904107)
> 
> Massive thank you to [AluminumMockingbird ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluminumMockingbird) for offing to do so :D

Tim cringes internally as he stands before Bruce, listening as best he can to what the man was prattling off. He tries to keep a neutral face, hoping that Bruce doesn’t see right through it like he normally does. Bruce wasn’t exactly paying attention to him though, he was pacing, frustrated and angry. Tim could understand that.

“He needs to be stopped, but he’s proven to be rather difficult to contain. He’s smart, he’s strong and he’s obviously been studying me for long enough to know how I work. Unless he has connections with someone else that I haven’t figured out yet.” Bruce was rambling. He’d reached that point pretty quickly tonight. Tim would be impressed if he wasn’t shaking in his boots while trying to pull off a calm façade.

Tim licks his lips and opens his mouth, ready to speak when Bruce starts up again and cuts him off. He sighs and shrinks back into himself again.

“If he’s not stopped soon, things may exceed past our control and people _will_ get hurt.”

“Not to stomp on your logic but he’s had his chance to hurt innocent people and he hasn’t. The people he’s hurting, dare I say it, deserve it.” Tim cuts in. The look Bruce shoots him could probably kill if he wasn’t used to it by now. He swallows down the lump in his throat. He wasn’t scared of Bruce, he was scared Bruce would figure out what was going on.

“They need to be brought to justice, not murdered.” Bruce’s tone is almost a snarl. Tim scoffs and drops his gaze.

“I get that. But at least he’s only killing other criminals, and they’re usually the worst kind. The kind that runs sex trafficking, major drug producers, pedophiles and rapists. Sorry to say, Bruce, I’d rather them dead than locked up somewhere they can get themselves out of, so they can go back to doing that shit.” Tim tries not to let his fear show through.

Arguing with Bruce on this was not smart. He knew very well where Bruce’s tolerance came to an end, and it was exactly at the point where Tim turns around and says murder isn’t that bad. Because sure, he _understood_ that. Before he was Robin he had a lot of close calls when he’d stupidly stay out too late at night. He didn’t have the training that he does now, and knowing that he nearly ended up being a rape victim or even the newest corpse on the streets was not something he liked to think about.

“Murdering those criminals does nothing to change things,” Bruce growls, that stupid Batman growl that Tim hates him using when they’re not out on the streets in capes.

“And locking them away does? Bruce this is crazy, I get that you have your morals, but this guy isn’t hurting anyone who doesn’t deserve it. You can’t stop him, you’ve tried. Sometimes you just can’t win.” Tim stresses. Bruce stares him down for a good moment before he turns away.

“You’re dismissed.” Bruce’s tone is suddenly flat. Tim opens his mouth to argue but decides better of it. He shakes his head and walks away. Tomorrow will be the same thing.

\- - -

Jason Todd is alive. The knowledge of that had made Tim’s skin crawl for a very long time. It kept him awake some nights. Wearing the Robin suit made him feel sick for weeks. It was a terrible thing to find out, but as the shock wore off he found that he was kind of relieved he knew. Jason Todd is the Arkham Knight, the latest thorn in Batman’s side. Tim wasn’t meant to know. But he was really good at getting himself into situations that other people would probably never think they could escape with their lives.

Tim should have been killed when he was captured. He’s still not sure who the henchmen worked for, but he had no hope in fighting them all off alone, especially since they managed to jump him while he was busy being distracted by other work.

Getting captured wasn’t scary at first. Tim sort of just thought about how normal it must have been for Dick and Jason to get captured and used against Bruce. Until he remembered that the last time a Robin was caught, he’d been killed. That was the exact thought that had put him into a panic. He’d tried to break his way out of the restraints, but obviously, these guys knew how good he was. The only way he was getting out was if he broke at least one of his arms and dislocated the other, rendering him useless for the most part once he was freed. Besides, the number of men hadn’t decreased at all, so what would it do for him to try and fight them again without the use of his arms?

Tim had thought maybe he was going to die that night. Maybe that was the plan. Then _he_ showed up.

At first, Tim had let out a sigh of relief thinking Bruce had somehow located him. Until the lack of a cape flapping around after the figure drew Tim’s attention. Then he thought maybe it was Dick, which didn’t really make sense since Dick was meant to be in Blüdhaven, but Tim wasn’t really about to complain. Then one of the henchmen in front of him had suddenly dropped to the floor and Tim stared in horror at the bullet hole between his eyes. The gunshot had been drowned out by the rapid fire of the henchmen’s guns that Tim hadn’t realised that they too were being gunned down. Suddenly that fear was coiling in Tim’s stomach again. He really thought he was going to die.

It was impressive, how fast all of the henchmen had been taken out. Their bodies littered the ground around Tim, most of them with bullet holes in their heads, a few unlucky ones with multiple gunshot wounds to their chests. The fact that Tim was still alive when the final man was shot should have been some form of comforting because clearly, he wasn’t the main target for whoever it was that’d showed up. That didn’t ease him too much though, who was to say this guy wasn’t going to kidnap him now and torture him or _something_. He’d stalked out of the shadows and Tim couldn’t help but think his walk showed how cocky and impressed with himself he was. Tim stared up at the blue helm with wide eyes.

“Knight…” Tim breathed out, sounding more awed than he’d intended. The Arkham Knight stood in front of him, bending down by resting his hands against his knees as he levelled his face with Tim’s.

“So, the rumours are true. The original really is the best.” The Knight’s voice came through the helm, clearly being altered by a disguiser. Tim’s confused brain wasn’t able to figure out what Knight was talking about until he’d reached out and flicked the R on Tim’s chest.

“Why’d you help me?” Tim choose to ask, instead of trying to work out what kind of response the Knight had wanted to his statement.

“Who said I was helping you?” Knight sounded amused. It was unsettling, and Tim had to suppress a shiver.

“You haven’t killed me yet.”

Knight scoffs. “The cruellest men don’t kill their prey instantly.”

The slicing sound made Tim flinch. Knight laughed as he stood up straight again, flipping a knife between his fingers. Tim shimmied out of the loosening ropes, his wrists still shackled together. Knight held out a tool for him. “Let’s see how good you are.”

Tim has no intention to be the Knight’s amusement, but he’d rather be out of his restrains than sat there waiting for what the Knight will do next. Tim takes about a minute to pick the lock on his shackles, dropping them to the floor with a loud clutter of noise. He keeps his eyes glued to the Knight as he finishes working the ropes from his body and manages to free his legs. Knight holds his hand out for the tool. Tim hesitates.

“Not bad. I’ve seen better.” The Knight hums. Tim’s fooled by him dropping his arm slightly and he allows himself to relax. The Knight’s reflexes are fast, and he manages to snatch the lockpick from Tim’s hands before Tim can even flinch fully. Tim recoils and takes a defensive stance. Knight laughs again.

“Too slow baby bird. If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead already.” He shakes his head like he’s disappointed. Tim’s disappointed in himself. Knight turns away and starts to walk off.

“Why did you help me?” Tim asks again, desperate to know.

“Do you really think the big B-man would survive losing another Robin?” And with that, Arkham Knight is disappearing into the streets of Gotham. When Tim tries to go after him, he’s already gone. Something doesn’t add up in Tim’s mind. Because the Knight had been actively making things difficult for Batman since the day he showed up. Tim couldn’t figure out why he’d want to protect Robin.

\- - -

It took Tim three days to piece the puzzle together. A lot of it didn’t make sense, there was no reasoning that Tim could think of for why Knight cared about Robin, but he just put that to the thought that he didn’t want his fate becoming Tim’s. He didn’t know how it was possible, but he knew that Arkham Knight was Jason Todd. At first, he’d collected up his evidence with every intention to tell Bruce. But he’d stopped himself. He couldn’t really piece together what this meant. Jason wasn’t dead, and for some reason instead of coming back to Bruce, Jason had become Knight and was making an effort to fuck with Batman, with Bruce.

Instead of taking his evidence to Bruce, he took it with him and sought out the Knight, _Jason_. It took him a full night, and by the time he was able to locate Jason, he was exhausted. But he refused to let that get in the way.

“You’ve got guts kid, I’ll give you that.” Knight hums. He sounds impressed and Tim wonders if he’s smirking under the helm. He also wonders if what he’s about to say will wipe that smirk right off his face.

“I know who you are,” Tim states, squaring his shoulders. Knight crosses his arms over his chest and leans back against the wall. He scoffs.

“I’d sure hope so. I did save your life only a week ago. You’re welcome by the way, never got a thanks out of you and I’m guessing you didn’t tell the big bad bat, considering he hasn’t thanked me either for saving his precious Robin.” Knight clicks his tongue. He sounds spiteful. It makes sense, now with what Tim knows.

“Unlike how he didn’t save you,” Tim mutters. Knight’s shoulders visibly tense. Talk about striking a nerve. “I know who you are,” Tim repeats.

Knight is silent for a long time. Tim takes in a shaky breath. “You were Robin… you… he thought you were dead.”

“You don’t know me, kid.”

“But I do, Jason,” Tim states in a firm tone. Knight flinches at the name. Tim swallows and takes a risk to step closer to him. “Why didn’t you come back?”

“He doesn’t need me. He has you.” Knight’s _-Jason’s-_ voice is thick with a growl. Tim swallows again and shakes his head.

“Jason-”

“Stop calling me that. You don’t know me, _Robin_.” Jason seethes. Tim stares up at Jason for a long time. He pushes away the thoughts telling him not to, but clearly, Jason knows who he is too, maybe he’s known from the beginning. He reaches up and pulls the mask from his eyes, wiping at his skin to get the residue spirit gum from his face. Jason doesn’t move.

“You’re right. You’re just the ghost story I was told every day for weeks after I begged Bruce to be Robin. You’re the boy who was brutally murdered by the Joker. Your name haunted me for months, _you_ haunted me for months. I don’t wear this suit because I wanted to replace you, I wear it because I don’t want people to forget about the kid who gave up his life fighting for what was right.” Tim states. Jason doesn’t respond for a long time, the silence enough to make Tim’s skin feel like it crawls. He shifts uncomfortably.

Jason sighs and reaches back, unclasping the helm from his collar. Tim can’t help but stare at Jason’s face. Obviously, he looks older, but there’s still this kind of softness to his face that Tim hadn’t expected to see. The apples of Jason’s cheeks and the bridge of his nose are dusted with freckles. Tim tries not to stare at the scar on Jason’s cheek. His eyes are a striking mix of blue and green that Tim doesn’t want to look away from.

“I’m guessing you haven’t told Bruce.” Jason assumes as he leans back against the wall. Tim gives a quick shake of his head.

“I… I wanted to be sure,” Tim mumbles in a low voice.

“And if you were wrong?” Jason asks. Tim frowns and drops his gaze.

“I knew it was you.”

“Then why did you have to be sure?” Jason keeps pressing. Tim was the one who was meant to be asking questions.

“Someone could have been impersonating you.” Tim offers with a slight shrug. Jason just stares at him. Tim licks his lips and clears his throat. “Why did you help me the other night?”

“I already told you.” Jason mumbles.

“But you’ve been causing trouble for Bruce this whole time so why save me?”

“Just because I have a problem with Bruce doesn’t mean I get anything out of seeing you get killed. Look I was in the area at the right time, okay? You’re just a kid, why should you go through what I went through?” Jason’s tone is a little aggravated and defensive.

“…What happened? You died Jason…” Tim asks in a small voice. Jason turns his head away.

“Long story. Talia Al Ghul… she saved me. Don’t ask how okay? I’m alive, that’s all you need to know.”

Tim gives a small nod. He wasn’t going to push Jason. Just because he’d saved him didn’t mean he wouldn’t hold a knife to Tim’s throat if he tried prying too much. “…Why didn’t you come back to Bruce?”

“Like I said, he has you now.”

“You’re still his son-”

“No, I’m not.” Jason hisses. Tim shrinks back into himself and drops his gaze. “Not anymore.”

“…I won’t tell him, that it’s you.” Tim offers after a moment. Jason gives a soft snort.

“He wouldn’t believe you even if you did.” He gives a slight shrug. Tim clicks his tongue.

“He might.”

They fall silent again. Tim plays with his mask and Jason stares off into seemingly nothing. He looks worlds away. Tim steps closer to him, fully prepared to back up if Jason so much as shifts slightly in the wrong way.

“What’re you gonna do?” Tim asks. “You know he’s hunting you.”

“Let him. I’m gonna keep doing what I’m doing.” Jason stands up straighter from leaning against the wall and squares up his shoulders. “You should probably keep your distance.”

“Why?” Tim frowns and steps back when Jason moves past him, working the helm back on.

“Bruce wouldn’t want you hanging around me.” Jason states. In that moment, Tim instantly came to hate the voice disguiser.

“Bruce won’t know.” Tim quickly throws in, because Jason looks ready to leave. Jason’s shoulders sag slightly and he lets out an exhausted-sounding sigh. Tim stands up straighter when Jason turns to face him again.

“Why do you even want to be around me?” Jason asks with a snarl sounding in his voice. Tim tries to offer him a reassuring smile, though he’s not sure if it makes Jason feel better or worse.

“Because I care.” He states. Jason forces a chuckle, shaking his head as he turns away from Tim again.

“You don’t even know me, kid.”

“Not yet.” Tim mumbles, more to himself than to Jason. He obviously still hears it. He doesn’t turn again but he pauses, long enough that maybe he considers what that might mean. Then he’s vaulting over the side of the building and disappearing into the night again. Tim lets out a shaky sigh and looks to the mask in his hands.

\- - -

Jason had made it extremely hard for Tim to keep tabs on him. Tim wasn’t one to give in that easily though. So, despite Jason’s best efforts, Tim always manages to find him. Jason always seems to put on an annoyed and fed up façade, but the longer he sticks around the more Tim realises that Jason doesn’t actually mind him hanging around. Bruce doesn’t notice, why would he? Tim’s as discreet about it as he could ever be. Though Tim will admit it’s weird to go from hunting the Knight down one moment only to be hanging out with Jason the next. It gets to the point that Tim feels more like Knight’s sidekick then he does Batman’s. Though he doesn’t get involved with the murder of criminals, he does help Jason with some rather questionable patrols.

Oddly enough, Tim almost feels more at home when he’s with Arkham Knight than when he’s with Batman. He thinks it might be due to the fact that Jason seems a lot more human than Bruce ever did. Bruce was always mission first and would snub Tim off every chance he got. Jason would actually listen to Tim. They could hold a conversation, Jason always wanted Tim’s opinion on things, and he treated Tim like he was more than just a meaningless robot made to follow his orders. Tim always felt like his equal. It made being Robin feel a little forced. He started to hate the idea of patrols with Bruce and eagerly awaited the next chance he’d get to be with Jason.

The only bad thing about the situation was that Tim knew -though he was in deep denial over it- that he was starting to _like_ Jason.

He first realised it when he’d managed to get a laugh from Jason, a genuine and full laugh. Tim had caught himself staring at Jason fondly, snapping himself out of his trance. It had left his chest feeling fuzzy, his heart warm and his belly filled with butterflies. He knew instantly that he’d formed a crush on Jason. He instantly tried to squash the feeling down, hoping that he could ignore it and that it would go away. He should have known better than to feed himself such silly lies.

He figures he’s in pretty bad when just seeing Jason’s smile can make him feel content and happy, that the sight of it makes smiling so much easier. He starts to crave Jason’s company, starts to miss him when they’re apart for more than a week. He starts to dream about Jason and his crooked smile, the colour of his eyes and the sound of his calming voice.

The first time Jason comes to mind while he’s masturbating doesn’t come to a surprise for him at all. He imagines Jason big hands on his body, having Jason pressed against him as he whispers the filthiest things to his ear, in that low voice that’s somewhat close to a growl. Tim comes embarrassingly fast that night. It’s also one of the most intense orgasms of his life and if he hadn’t already been covering his mouth to keep his noises to himself, he’s sure someone would have heard him. He has a hard time meeting Jason’s eye the next time he sees him.

Tim’s feelings only seem to grow the longer he spends with Jason. Bruce fights tooth and nail to capture the Knight, and Tim has to fight back from laughing every time he fails. Tim knows Bruce isn’t catching Jason unless Jason wants to get caught. He won’t say that of course, despite how much he really wants to rub it in Bruce’s face. He tries to play the good little Robin that he’s meant to.

They get pretty close to getting Jason one night, well at least that’s what Bruce thinks. He gets caught up in making sure the mob that Jason had been interrogating don’t escape and so it’s up to Tim to go after Jason. Despite knowing he isn’t going to be capturing Jason, he plays along. Jason lets him catch up of course, but before they can even really acknowledge each other, one of the henchmen comes out of seemingly nowhere and manages to land a punch to Tim’s face. It barely deters him and he’s able to knock the guy out in a few swift movements. Jason’s standing in front of him, helm off as he reaches out and grabs Tim’s chin.

“That looked painful,” Jason notes as he takes in the red mark on Tim’s jaw. It’ll bruise nicely against Tim’s pale skin. Tim swats his hand away and rolls his shoulders back.

“Nothing I can’t handle.” Tim shrugs. Jason hums and leans down into Tim’s space a little.

“Bats will be showing up any second now, tell him I did it which is why you somehow failed to catch me again,” Jason smirks. Tim rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Y’know if I wanted to catch you, I would have by now.” Tim points out. Jason scoffs and lifts his hand to grab Tim’s chin again, he tilts his head to the side slightly.

“I doubt that baby bird.” He hums before he leans in and presses a chaste kiss to the red skin. Tim doesn’t even have time to react before Jason’s pulling back and disappearing into the shadows. Tim’s left standing dumbfounded in the middle of the alley with an unconscious thug at his feet.

“Robin.” Bruce’s voice startles him out of his daze only a few moments later. Tim turns to face him, trying to wipe the shock from his face. “Another escape?”

“I would have had him if this tool hadn’t interfered,” Tim states, kicking the unconscious guy's boot. Bruce seems to assess him for a moment before he steps up to him.

“That was a clean hit.” He notes. Tim sighs.

“I didn’t see it coming,” Tim says it in a flat tone. Bruce turns away from him.

“You should have.”

Tim rolls his eyes and begrudgingly follows after him.

\- - -

Tim hadn’t planned on seeing Jason tonight, but he wasn’t about to complain about coming across the Knight while he was patrolling alone. He’d recognise Jason’s helm a mile away. He grapples across the street and easily lands in front of Jason in a back alley. He’s ready to quip something about Jason’s hiding skills really taking a downfall when suddenly there’s a pistol pressed to his head. He instantly recoils, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Fuck, I could’ve _killed_ you. What the fuck are you doing?” Jason spits. His tone is harsh and angry and it makes Tim feel uncomfortable.

“Patrol, I just thought-” Tim falls short when he realises that Jason’s hunched over, swaying slightly on the spot. Tim’s eyes fall to Jason’s side, that he’s clutching tightly. Blood is running down his body and arm, dripping onto the pavement. “Christ, Jason.”

Tim’s instantly getting in his space and pressing his own hand to Jason’s side to try and aid in stopping the blood flow. Jason hisses and tries to move away but Tim wraps his other arm around Jason’s back and holds him upright. “What happened?”

“I’m fine-”

“Bullshit.” Tim cuts in, gritting his teeth in frustration. “Tell me what happened.”

“I got shot okay, what the fuck does it look like bird brain?” Jason snarls. He pushes Tim away from him and grips his side tighter. “I’m fucking fine.”

“You’re bleeding out.” Tim states desperately like maybe Jason hadn’t noticed. Jason rolls his eyes and starts walking off again, limping and staggering.

“Won’t be the first time.” He grunts. “I just need to get home.”

“Let me help you, Jason, please. I can get you to one of Bruce’s safehouses-”

“Too far. Mine’s a few blocks away.” Jason hisses again and presses his good side against the wall and uses it to balance himself.

“Fine, but please let me help you.” Tim pleads, stepping up to Jason again. He presses his hand to Jason’s side again. Jason side-eyes him, not that Tim can see it through the helm. He lets out a heavy sigh.

“Fine, but Bruce better not be able to fucking track you to my place,” Jason growls. Tim pauses before he pulls away from Jason and starts messing around with the panel on his gauntlet.

“Okay, now where are we going?” Tim asks as he wraps his arm around Jason’s body again and applies pressure to the wound.

It’s a slow struggle getting back to Jason’s safehouse, no matter how close it is. They have to stay in the backstreets and try to avoid drawing any attention to themselves. Jason nearly passes out when they’re climbing the fire escape, which isn’t fun, but he manages to stay conscious until they’re inside. Tim drags Jason to the bathroom and carefully sits him down on the tiled floor.

Jason stares up at Tim for a moment when Tim pulls the helm off. His mouth falls open as if to say something, only for his eyes to roll closed. Tim knows he has to work fast to stop the bleeding and get Jason stitched up. He’s used to helping Bruce with wounds and has even stitched himself up enough times by now that he feels confident enough to do it. That doesn’t mean he’s any less stressed because Jason’s passed out which means he’s already lost far too much blood.

\- - -

Jason wakes up about an hour later on his couch. He feels pretty drugged up, which he probably should have expected. He slowly sits up, his side still screaming out in pain with even the slightest of movement. He looks around his safehouse, surprised to see the kitchen light on, lighting up a good portion of the lounge as well. He closes his eyes and strains his hearing. There’s the unmistakable sound of light footfalls padding around his kitchen. He sighs and slowly pushes himself up from the couch. He hisses, gritting his teeth as the movement pulls at his stitches. He staggers across the room, trying to get his legs to function properly. He leans against the doorframe, groaning softly at the relief of being able to steady himself against something stable. Tim turns from what he’s doing and offers Jason a small smile.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?” He asks, wiping his hands off on a hand towel as he steps up to Jason. Jason shrugs and looks around the younger to see what he was doing.

“Are you cooking?” Jason asks, raising a questioning eyebrow.

“Preparing to cook, but yeah. I thought… it was the least I could do to help.” Tim shrugs. Jason stares at him for a long, silent moment.

“You dragged my ass here, you stitched me up and made sure I didn’t die. Tim, you’ve done enough.” Jason states. Tim’s gaze is on the floor and he fiddles with his fingers nervously. Jason frowns and pushes himself from the doorframe to stand in front of Tim, reaching out to nudge his chin up. Tim still averts his gaze even though Jason holds his head.

“I just want to help,” Tim mumbles in a low voice.

“You already have.” Jason reminds him. Tim nods.

“I know but… you passed out Jason, and there was so much blood… before I found you, how long had you been bleeding?” Tim asks. Jason sighs, letting go of Tim’s face and looks away.

“It’s not important.”

“You could have died.” Tim’s voice is low and he sounds somewhat weak. Maybe he’s just exhausted.

“Wouldn’t have been the first time.” Jason snorts. Tim drops his head again and lets out a shaky breath.

“You make it sound like it doesn’t fucking matter.” Tim grits his teeth. Jason looks back at him with another frown.

“Because it doesn’t. I was stupid, careless. I got myself into something that I couldn’t get out of and it nearly cost me my life, _again_.” Jason says. Tim hates that there’s barely any emotion to his voice.

“You matter Jason.” Tim mumbles. Jason sighs and goes to move past him, only for Tim to grab hold of his arm in a biting grip. “I care about you. I don’t want to see you getting hurt. I… I don’t want to lose you.”

Tim hiccups and Jason realises that the kids on the verge of breaking down into full on sobbing. Jason’s chest tightens and he swallows thickly. He reaches up and pushes Tim’s fringe from his face. Tim lifts his gaze, his eyes wet with tears that threaten to fall. His face screws up like he’s holding back from letting himself cry and he pulls himself closer into Jason’s body, clutching at his back almost desperately. Jason’s frozen on the spot, unsure how to react to the sudden burst of emotions.

“You matter,” Tim repeats, face pressed into Jason’s chest. Jason swallows thickly and carefully brings his hands up to hug Tim back.

“Tim…”

“Every day I have to listen to Bruce talk about how he failed you, how it’s his fault you were killed. Every day I have to listen to him talk about how the Knight deserves to be locked up with Joker, how Knight needs to be stopped. Every night we play cat and mouse and I’m scared that Bruce is going to snap and _really_ hurt you one day.” Tim mutters, sniffling slightly. Jason sighs and rubs his hands into Tim’s back, trying to provide some form of comfort.

“If he does, that doesn’t concern you.”

“Yes, it does. Because every day I think about how much more I want to be with you. I’d choose you over him in a heartbeat.” Tim admits. Jason pulls away, staring down at him. He shakes his head.

“No, don’t say that Tim. You’re just a kid-”

“So were you!” Tim cuts in. He pulls away from Jason, sighing as he reaches up to tug at his own hair. “You were a kid, and he couldn’t save you. What would have happened to me if you hadn’t shown up that night Jason?”

“He would have shown.” Jason tries to assure.

“When? Once it was too late and I was already dead, like you?” Tim asks in desperation. Jason shakes his head more.

“You wouldn’t have died Tim.” Jason sighs, turning away from him again.

“How do you know that?” Tim’s voice is exasperated.

“Because I set that up!” Jason confesses. Tim recoils, staring up at him with wide eyes. Jason sighs, running his hands over his face. He turns to the doorframe and rests his forehead against it, closing his eyes tight.

“I… I wanted Bruce to show up, I wasn’t going to hurt you, I’d told those assholes not to hurt you, but they had their own ideas. I just… I wanted to get to Bruce, I wanted his guard to be down. But I wasn’t going to wait for him to show up while those creeps were all over you. So… I altered the plan. I took them out, made it look like I was the hero, made you… want to side with me. I just wanted to get back at Bruce, it was never personal Tim.

“But then… it stopped being about that. I actually wanted to be around you, wanted you to be around me because you’re smart and you’re strong and you make good company. I fucked up, I know that, and I’m sorry. So, you don’t owe me anything, I owe you so much for being the world's biggest asshole to you.” Jason sighs, lifting his hands to grab hold of the doorframe. He digs his fingers into the grooves of it until they hurt.

Tim’s so silent that if Jason didn’t know any better, he’d have thought that the kid had left at some point during that. But he knows he hasn’t, and that’s confirmed when Tim’s hand lightly comes to rest on Jason’s arm.

“I don’t blame you,” Tim mutters in a low voice. Jason turns his head enough to look at Tim through the corner of his eye. He loosens his hold on the frame and sighs again.

“You should.”

“Jason, you died. And Bruce did nothing to make right of that. I’m not mad, because I’d probably have done the same thing if I were you.” Tim admits. Jason sighs and lifts his head, turning more to face Tim better.

“You’re just a kid,” Jason repeats. Tim shakes his head.

“I’m old enough. I understand. I just… I need to know something.” Tim frowns slightly. Jason nods, the least he could do was be honest with Tim now. Tim lifts his hand and his fingertips lightly press to the bruise along his jaw. Jason stares at it for a moment, swallowing thickly. “Why’d you do it?”

“Because I care about you.” Jason’s voice is barely above a whisper. Tim chews his bottom lip and nods, accepting the answer for what it was. He goes to step away, only for Jason to reach out and grasp his hips, keeping him in place. Tim looks up at him, curiosity clear in his eyes. Jason pulls them closer together, his gaze roaming over Tim’s face. “You have no idea what I wanted to do to that asshole for hurting you.”

“A lot of people have hurt me,” Tim notes, trying not to seem fazed by Jason’s words.

“I’d break all their arms if I could.” Jason states. Tim scoffs, dropping his eyes as he tries to fight back a smile. Jason goes to drop his hands away, Tim feels his grip loosen slightly. Tim lifts his own hands and rests his palms against Jason’s chest. Jason swallows and sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth.

“I don’t know if I’m worth all that trouble,” Tim states, his chest feeling a little tight from the sound of protectiveness in Jason’s tone. Jason shrugs and rubs his thumbs into Tim’s hips.

“I’d say so.” Jason hums. Tim chuckles softly as he looks back up at Jason, feeling heat rising on his cheeks.

“I thought I was just a kid.” Tim reminds him, swallowing a little thickly. Jason drops his gaze down Tim’s body.

“You are a kid, isn’t that more reason to break their arms for even thinking about hurting you?” Jason asks with a raised eyebrow. Tim drops his eyes to Jason’s lips, wetting his own as he pushes himself into Jason more.

“Even Dick isn’t this protective of me,” Tim notes. Jason scoffs and lifts one of his hands to cup the side of Tim’s face.

“Good, I don’t need the competition.” Jason hums. Tim smirks as he tilts his head back, pushing himself up onto his toes as Jason’s arm tightens around his waist and they lean into each other.

Jason hesitates for a moment, long enough that Tim’s able to let out the shaky breath he didn’t even know he was holding. The rush of breath over Jason’s skin spurs him on and he turns his head the rest of the way so that he can press his lips to Tim’s. Tim’s lips are soft, a lot softer than he knows his own are and part of him mentally apologises for how dry he knows his are. Tim doesn’t seem to mind though. He presses himself harder against Jason, tilting his head to deepen the kiss further. His hand presses a little into Jason’s side and he pulls back with a low hiss.

“Shit sorry,” Tim mumbles, dropping his gaze as he moves his hand away from the wound, swallowing thickly. He lifts his gaze again and offers Jason a sad smile. “Sorry.” He repeats.

“It’s okay.” Jason offers as he nuzzles his nose against Tim’s before they’re kissing again. Jason keeps one hand on Tim’s hip, the other moving from Tim’s cheek to tangle in the long lengths of Tim’s hair, holding him in place.

Tim rests his hands flat to Jason’s chest and pushes him back against the doorframe again, satisfied when Jason makes a low noise at being pushed around. Tim reaches up for Jason’s hair and tangles his fingers in the back of the strands. Tim rolls his hips into Jason’s own, slow but firmly and the sound Tim gets for it has Tim’s breath hitching. Until he realises that Jason’s whine was a sound of protest when Jason pulls back.

“What?” Tim asks, trying not to sound too breathless. Jason lets out a shaky breath that morphs into a chuckle as he shakes his head, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Tim’s.

“This is illegal,” Jason mutters. Tim laughs, the sound of it catching them both off guard. He shakes his head and pulls back to look Jason in the eye.

“Seriously? How many people have you killed just this week, Jason?” Tim deadpans. Jason sighs and looks away from the younger.

“That’s different.” Jason protests.

“How?”

“They deserved what they got,” Jason mutters. Tim raises an eyebrow.

“Are you saying I don’t deserve to have this?” He asks. Jason’s mouth falls open to respond, only he doesn’t find the words he needs to say. Tim smirks and tips his head back slightly. “Well?”

“I’m not going to fuck a minor. It’s the one thing I’ll never get involved in. That’d make me no better than them.” Jason states. Tim sighs and steps away from Jason, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Jason-”

“No.” Jason sighs and turns his head away. “I’m not going to.”

“We don’t… you don’t have to, y’know…” Tim chews his bottom lip and turns his own gaze away. Jason watches him through the corner of his eye for a moment.

“…go all the way?” Jason offers. Tim huffs out a breath and nods.

“Exactly.” He still doesn’t turn to face Jason. He can feel the heat crawling across his cheeks, making his face red.

Jason sighs and runs his hand through his hair again, resting his other hand on his hip as he tugs lightly on the strands. He closes his eyes and thinks about it. He couldn’t deny his attraction toward Tim, and despite everything, their age gap wasn’t that bad and he knew deep down he wasn’t against the idea of being with Tim. He almost hates that, almost. He spares a glance over at Tim. He looks so much smaller than Jason knows he is, it’s in the way he carries himself. He doesn’t want attention on him, so he keeps himself looking small and unappealing. Jason swallows thickly and drops his hands to his sides and steps into Tim’s space. He leans into Tim’s back and cautiously rests his hands on Tim’s waist.

“Bruce would kill you if he knew you were even thinking about being in the same room as me,” Jason notes. Tim scoffs and turns in Jason’s hold, he rests his hands lightly against Jason’s chest, his fingers drawing little patterns as a distraction.

“Does it look like I care what Bruce thinks, Knight?” Tim asks, a smug smirk pulling at his lip. Jason shakes his head and pulls Tim’s hips closer to his own.

“Y’know, I could probably put Robin to better use.” Jason offers. Tim’s breath hitches at the implication of his word, his fingers gripping onto Jason tight enough his nails leave slight indents behind.

“He’d kill us both,” Tim mentions. Jason hums as he reaches up and takes hold of Tim’s chin. He tilts the youngers head back, leaning in to press his nose to the side of Tim’s jaw.

“I’d like to see him try.” Jason tilts his head and kisses Tim’s neck softly. Tim’s body tenses up, his muscles going rigid as he lets out a shaky breath.

“Don’t be a tease,” Tim mutters. Jason scoffs and lifts his head enough to kiss the side of Tim’s mouth, still gripping his chin firmly.

“You’d know if I was being a tease,” Jason states as he uses his hold on Tim’s face to angle his head back just right as he leans in and kisses him again. Tim’s hands instantly grip Jason’s hips, pulling him hard against himself so that he can grind into him again.

Jason wraps his arms tighter around Tim’s body and steps into him more, forcing him to back up. He pins him up against the wall, keeping his grip on Tim’s jaw. Tim moans softly into the kiss, arching his back off the wall so that he can push himself harder into Jason’s body. Tim’s fingers tug lightly on Jason’s hair as Jason’s rough fingers dig into the skin of his jaw and hip. Despite Jason holding onto his face, Tim’s able to tilt his head more, changing the angle of the kiss as he pleases. He deepens it, licking his tongue over the back of Jason’s teeth as he pushes himself onto his toes to better match Jason’s height.

He’s the one to drop his hand first, pulling on Jason’s hair a little more before he slides his palm down Jason’s neck, over his chest and low on his stomach. Jason doesn’t stop him when he presses his hand to the front of his pants, grinding his palm down against his cock. Jason lets out a breathy moan into the kiss, rolling his hips against Tim’s hand in a slow motion. Tim easily takes hold of Jason’s cock through his pants, gripping the length so that he can give him some friction.

Jason pushes harder against Tim, almost slamming his head back against the wall in his haste to deepen the kiss. Tim whines, yanking harder on Jason’s hair as he angles his hips more into Jason’s, even though his hand is blocking proper contact between them.

“Jay…” Tim sighs, tilting his head back further when Jason pulls away from his mouth. Jason’s hands fall to Tim’s hips and he turns his head down into Tim’s neck and kisses across his throat. Tim bites his bottom lip, tipping his head back further as he lets out a small sigh at the feeling of Jason’s lips on his skin.

Jason moves his hand to the front of Tim’s body, returning the favour as he grips Tim’s cock through his pants and starts stroking him slowly. Tim presses himself harder against Jason’s body, his other hand still gripping the back of Jason’s hair in a tight hold as he works his cock. Jason lifts his head again to capture Tim’s lips in his own, grinding harder against Tim’s body as he shoves him harder against the wall.

Tim’s fingers fumble over the front of Jason’s pants, searching for his fly desperately. He yanks the zip down immediately, the sound of it much louder in his head than he knows it is. Jason tilts his head a little, still kissing Tim as he peeks open his eyes to try and get a look at Tim’s hand sliding into the front of his pants. Tim rolls his hips into Jason’s hand more, like he’s trying to give Jason a hint, but the older waits it out.

Tim folds Jason’s underwear down enough that Jason’s cock falls free. Tim takes hold of him instantly, his fingers wrapping tightly around his length as he gives Jason a light squeeze. Jason moans softly, pulling away from Tim's mouth so that he can drop his head forward and just watch. Tim bites his bottom lip again and follows his gaze as he gives Jason a few slow but firm strokes, all along the length, twisting his wrist at the head before he slowly slides his hand back down to the base and repeats. Jason’s chest heaves slightly, his breath coming out in low pants from the pleasure.

“Jason, c’mon…” Tim moans, his voice almost sounding like he wants to _beg_. Jason swallows thickly and lifts his gaze, locking eyes with Tim. “Touch me."

Jason leans back in to kiss Tim again, slower and without too much force this time. He slides his hands into Tim’s pants, tugging them down just enough that he can pull Tim’s cock free. He’s a little surprised to feel how wet the head is, the slit leaking a decent amount of pre-come. Jason pulls away from the kiss again and rests his forehead against Tim’s as he drops his gaze again. He rubs the slick into his hand and uses it as an aid to start stroking Tim’s cock. Tim sighs softly, hips thrusting into the touch as Jason jerks his cock at an even pace.

Tim pulls his hand away, holding his palm open as he collects saliva in his mouth before letting it dribble from between his lips, instead of spitting it everywhere. Jason’s cock twitches at the lack of attention as if it’d been forgotten. Tim matches Jason’s pace now that he’s got some more slick on Jason’s cock so that he doesn’t have to worry too much about the friction.

Jason closes his eyes, twisting his wrist slightly so that his movements are more fluid. Tim’s head rolls back slightly, his fingers tugging on Jason’s hair as he moans softly. He picks up the pace of his own strokes, pressing his thumb into and over Jason’s slit with every upward stroke. The stimulation has Jason shivering, his arm around Tim’s waist tightening as he pulls them closer into each other’s bodies.

“Tim… fuck,” Jason moans softly, lifting his head as he leans into Tim again and kisses him more. It’s desperate again, more clashing of teeth and panting into each other’s mouths than actual lip locking and making out. Tim whimpers softly, pushing himself onto his toes again as he feels the coil in the pit of his gut start to tighten.

“F-faster, oh God.” Tim moans, wrapping his arm tighter against Jason’s neck as he tips his head back again and presses his head to the side of Jason’s. Jason nuzzles into his shoulder, closing his mouth over his skin as he does as requested and strokes Tim faster and harder.

He can feel his own orgasm building up, the sounds Tim makes into his ear getting him there faster than he’d probably like. But given the little whimpering noises Tim keeps making when he swipes his thumb over the head of his cock, Jason can only guess that Tim’s close as well. He turns his head slightly and sucks on the skin of Tim’s neck again, sliding his hand lower on Tim’s back to grip his ass in a firm hold. Tim’s nails bite into Jason’s shoulder slightly, the perfect amount of pain and pleasure mix to have Jason’s eyes rolling back in his head.

“Tim… I’m gonna-”

“Please,” Tim cuts him off, jerking his cock faster as he lets out a keen. Jason curses under his breath, leaning almost all of his weight against Tim’s body, pushing him harder against the wall. He strokes Tim faster, teasing the leaking head of his cock more to get him there.

Tim’s hips thrust into his hand, hard enough that his whole body surges forward slightly, almost throwing Jason off balance as he tips his head back and moans. The sound’s filthy and goes straight to Jason’s aching cock. He feels Tim’s come landing across his fist and over his exposed skin. He grits his teeth, grunting low in his throat as he comes not even a moment later.

His arms shake, his whole body feeling like it loses all tension as he slumps into Tim. He presses his forehead into Tim’s shoulder, panting heavily as Tim continues to slowly stroke his cock through his orgasm. Tim’s making small noises against his neck again and Jason can feel him shaking too. He milks Tim for all he’s worth until Tim’s whimpering softly and he knows that the kids spent. He presses his clean hand into the wall and pushes himself out of Tim’s space, looking down at him. Tim stares up at him with hazy eyes, his head tipped back against the wall as he gasps in breaths. Jason smirks, holding back a gruff chuckle as he leans in to press a soft kiss to Tim’s kiss-bruised lips.

“That was…” Tim trails off, sighing contently as his eyes slide closed again. Jason chuckles softly and stands up straighter, thankful that his legs down try to give out on him.

“Yeah,” He agrees with the unspoken statement. Tim licks his lips and drops his hand to his thigh, wiping it off on his pants. Jason snorts, which catches Tim’s attention and he forces his eyes to open enough to watch the older.

“You sure know how to be a waste.” Jason hums as he lifts his own soiled hand and starts slowly licking Tim’s come from his skin. Tim mutters what Jason can only assume is a curse under his breath as he stares, watching Jason lick his hand clean. Jason hums low in his chest when he’s down, dropping his hand to wipe his spit onto his clothes.

“You taste pretty good,” Jason admits as he steps back into Tim’s space. Tim blushes slightly and drops his gaze, even as Jason grabs hold of his chin and tilts his head up so that he can kiss him softly.

When they pull back again, they stay silent for a while, just watching each other. This was the part Jason was probably meant to tell Tim this was _never_ going to happen again. But he wasn’t going to lie to himself.

“Weren’t you cooking?” He says instead and Tim scoffs, tipping his head back enough that it bounces off the wall slightly.

“Yeah well, I was not going to pass up that opportunity,” Tim says. He shifts a little on the spot before he tucks himself back into his pants, grimacing slightly at the mess.

“Y’know you could’ve cleaned up first.” Jason offers. Tim just shrugs.

“Isn’t the first and won’t be the last time I work with come in my underwear,” Tim admits with a smirk.

“Now that’s a story I wanna hear.” Jason chuckles as he, instead of putting his pants back on, pulls them down fully and steps out of them. Tim tries to keep his gaze on Jason’s face, he really does. “So, what’re you gonna tell Bruce?”

“I’ll think of something.” Tim shrugs, sighing softly as he steps away from Jason and pads back over to the food he was preparing. He stops at the sink to wash his hands first. Jason chews his bottom lip and watches him for a moment in silence.

“Y’know… you could stay here, with me. I know I’m not… made of money like he is but I also know that he’s kind of an asshole sometimes-”

“I’ll think about it.” Tim cuts him off again, and rightfully so. Jason knows there’s a lot he could ramble on about. Jason drops his gaze to the floor and nods with his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Cool… you’ll always be welcome here, Tim.” Jason offers when he lifts his head again. Tim’s smiling at him, a soft shade of pink across his cheeks.

“Thanks, Jay,” Tim says almost softly. Jason pushes himself away from the wall and slowly stalks up to Tim, wrapping his arms around the youngers waist.

“My Robin.” He hums, the words sending a shiver down Tim’s spine and a content, happy feeling settling in his chest. Jason presses a kiss to the side of Tim’s neck and closes his eyes.

Maybe this was a bad idea, but he could live with that. After all, if making Tim happy was a crime, it was one he’d be happy dying for.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me and earlier updates! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
